


Crossing the Line

by ellie_renee91



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, Post-Break Up, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie_renee91/pseuds/ellie_renee91
Summary: After your breakup, you head to your best friend's house for comfort, food and one thing leads to another
Relationships: Isaac Lahey & Reader, Isaac Lahey & You, Stiles Stilinski & Isaac Lahey, Stiles Stilinski & Isaac Lahey & You, Stiles Stilinski/Reader, Stiles Stilinski/You
Kudos: 65





	Crossing the Line

Stiles swings open his front door, eyes widening slightly as he sees you standing before him. **  
**

Arms crossed over your stomach, shivering slightly, eyes red rimmed with unshed tears, and rain pouring in the background.

Couldn’t look more like a cliche end of the movie when the main characters meet back up if you tried.

At least the weather matches your shitty mood.

Stiles tries to hide his smile and you scoff as you step up to him in the doorway, lifting one hand to point towards his face “yes thank you for kicking me when I’m down”

Stiles lifts his hands up in surrender and side steps for you to walk inside “hey I didn’t say anything”

You throw one arm to indicate the outside world “You didn’t have to, one look at my horrible impersonation of Notting Hill and you were about to laugh in my face”

“Wasn’t” Stiles quips back towards you quickly as he shuts the door, tilting his head to the side when he connects his eyes with yours “what’s this girl just standing in front of a boy trying to say?”

“I hate you” you answer as you walk further into the house, heading for the kitchen.

Stiles is right behind you as you walk right up to the fridge. You open the door as he hops onto the counter next to you, stating smugly “you don’t hate me, I ordered Chinese and there’s plenty for you when it gets here”

You make a face into the fridge, closing the door before you regard your best friend with a raised brow “how did you know I’d be coming over?”

“I didn’t, but this is what some people would call ‘the Stars aligning, fate smiling down’…”

You draw your brows in, silently asking him to continue and he just shrugs as he continues “I don’t know i’m not a Greek god believing in fates, all I know is you’re sad and love Chinese and that’s exactly what I was craving for dinner tonight”

You smile softly and lean the side of your head on the door to the fridge as you connect your grateful eyes with his.

Stiles’ face softens and he nods towards the stairs “Food should be here soon. Why don’t you get changed out of those wet clothes– your favorite shirt and sleep pants–”

“The maroon ones with the pockets?” You rush out quickly as you lift your head off the fridge, mood rising by the second now that you’re here.

Stiles smiles and continues with a nod at your interruption “the maroon ones with the pockets are recently washed and put away in the drawer”

You set your hand on his that’s resting on the counter as you walk past, squeezing once you mutter “thanks Sti” and head upstairs to change.

Stiles is closing the front door, bags in hand when you’re walking down the stairs in his dry comfy clothes.

He smiles brightly and lifts the bags towards you “perfect timing, figured we could get set up in the living room and watch a movie?”

You return the smile and nod towards the living room “Sounds good, I’ll go get plates”

The two of you dish out your helpings of the take out and eat in a comfortable silence, sharing in laughs with the comedy movie you both have seen too many times, yet always manages to bring a smile to your face.

You clear your plates and head to the kitchen, throwing containers out before putting leftovers in the fridge.

Closing the door to the fridge you jump back when you see Stiles standing right there. He chuckles and raises his hands “Sorry– didn’t mean to scare you”

You shake your head and cross your arms over your chest, smiling softly “Just didn’t hear you come in”

Stiles clears his throat and you know what’s coming even before he says anything “You don’t have to– but do you want to talk about it?”

You take a deep breath and try to change the subject “what a girl can’t just come over to her best friend’s house in the pouring rain to say hi and eat chinese food?”

Stiles snorts, dropping his eyes to the ground between you.

When he lifts his head and connects his eyes with yours, his eyes soften and his voice is gentle “of course you can, however I also know when said girl is hurting– and I’d like to know if I need to dig out my baseball bat from the closet to hurt somebody for her”

Instead of kissing his adorable beautiful face like you’ve wanted to do for years, you offer a grateful laugh as you mutter “no bat swinging skills are necessary, but thank you… for everything really” so softly he would’ve missed it had he not been so in tune with you.

He returns your laugh, letting it die down in his throat as he moves his eyes over your face “y/n, what happened?”

You take a deep breath, releasing it in a quick huff as you move your eyes to connect with his. Offering a small shrug you tilt your head to the side as you state just above a whisper “we broke up”

Stiles widens his eyes before he reigns in his shock, standing up straighter he sets his hands on your upper arms “what the hell happened?”

Not really wanting to rehash everything at the moment, you dart your eyes just past his shoulder and vaguely answer “things I was upset about until I was in the middle of my walk over here and I realized he– he was completely right”

“Right about what y/n?” he barely mutters just above a whisper

You drop your eyes to his lips for only a second before you connect them with his again, Stiles’ brow twitching as he watches your subtle shift in focus.

“That I wasn’t in the relationship as much as I should have been” you whisper back just as quietly, though your words spark hope in Stiles.

“Oh” he mumbles as he moves a step closer to you “Where– um where were you instead?”

You move your eyes between his quickly, before licking your lips— which gains his attention, question forgotten.

Stiles leans slightly closer to you and when your lips are a hair’s breadth away from touching, he seems to snap back to himself.

Stiles clears his throat and moves a few steps away from you as he clarifies, “I’m reading this correctly right?”

Voice strong, you keep your eyes connected with his “That I wanted to kiss you as much as you seemed to want to as well?”

Licking his lips quickly, Stiles lifts his arm towards you as he rushes out “Yes– that because I’ve wanted to do that– I mean I’ve been in love with you long before he got more courage than me and asked you out”

Heart soaring from his words, you smile softly with a reassuring nod “Well good because I’ve been just as in love with you– I just thought I was only a friend to you”

Stiles sets his hands on his hips and jerks his head to the side “Yeah, well same here”

Stiles rubs a hand over his mouth, throwing it out towards you again with his words “I uh… as much as I want to– and I want to a lot– I think you should probably take a day or two, you know make sure you’re good with that relationship ending before anything with us–”

“You do?” Your voice couldn’t hide your shock at his comment more as you take a step closer to him.

Stiles nods and sets his hand on his hip again, making a noise as he nods his head to the side “Seems like the right thing to do, don’t you think?”

Clearing your throat, a look of understanding flashes over your face as you mutter “Right thing– yea of course… waiting a few days–”

Stiles makes a noise before he continues quickly “Not that I don’t want to–”

“Right yea me too, it’s probably for the best though– considering” you fill in for him with a reassuring smile that he returns.

Stiles nods and states “Exactly– considering” like the decision is set with understanding on both parts.

Though when he looks over to you standing in his kitchen, in _his_ clothes, with the same look in your eyes before he moved to the other side of the kitchen– the _safe_ from moving too fast side– everything he said flies out the window.

Stiles has been in love with you for more years than he cares to admit, if it hadn’t been for Isaac swooping in and being braver than he was over losing you as a friend had you not felt the same, he would’ve asked you to be his long ago. He saw how happy you were, or well– how happy he _thought_ you were, and decided it was more important to have you in his life as his friend.

However now here you are, standing in front of him informing you are newly single and love him back? He’s waiting why?

You look over, watching as Stiles looks to be a million miles away as he’s chewing on the side of his mouth before he flicks his eyes up to connect with yours.

Quickly shaking his head, you hear him mutter “Fuck it” before he makes his way over to you in just a few steps, grabbing each side of your face and crashing his lips against yours. His lips are soft and warm as the move with yours, lighting your nerves on fire with how _right_ this feels.

Your hands lay on his chest, grasping his shirt and pulling him closer to you as you move your lips effortlessly with his. Each of you letting your kisses and hands do the talking with sharing the love you haven’t been able to say out loud to each other.

Stiles moves one hand to your waist, slightly lifting his shirt to lay his hand against your bare skin and pull you impossibly closer.

You slide your hands up to wrap your arms behind his neck, sliding your fingers through his hair and pulling slightly.

Stiles moans deeply with the action, causing goosies to run down your arms as he tightly pulls your waist flush against him.

Stiles swipes his tongue across your bottom lip which you grant greedily, deepening the kiss and Stiles can’t help the groan from the feeling as his tongue finally moves with yours.

He moves his hands from your waist, slowly sliding down to grab behind your legs before he lifts you up in one swift motion. Setting your hands on his shoulders, you brace yourself to wrap your legs around his middle.

Stiles moves his hands from the back of your thighs to brace under you as he turns to walk out of the kitchen and down the hall.

You move your head to the side placing kisses down his jaw and the side of his neck, earning him to groan deep in his chest before he sets you down on your feet again, breathlessly murmuring “okay beautiful, you– you have to stop that”

Stiles turns you and pushes your back against the wall, bracing his forearms on either side of you as he moves to rest his forehead against yours while you both catch your breath.

You move your nose with his, earning a soft breathy chuckle to fall from his lips as he connects his eyes with yours, whispering “we should stop, I don’t want to rush you y/n, you know… I don’t– I don’t want to mess this up”

You draw your brows together in confusion and he continues “Crossing the line from being your friend to being _so_ much more– which I want more than anything… if you want that too”

Understanding completely, you smile softly and reassure as confidently as you can “We’re in agreement with wanting this– more than anything Sti.”

He nods with your words and you set your hands on his shoulders, squeezing softly as you continue “Stiles, you couldn’t mess this up– if that’s the only thing making you hesitant to cross this line with me, _please_ take me upstairs”

Sliding his hand down your arm, Stiles smirks as he links his hand with yours, muttering quickly “Yes ma’am” before pulling you with him to head upstairs where you spend the night exploring each other and Stiles officially makes you his.

***

“Is she here?” Isaac’s voice causes your feet to stop on the stairs the next morning.

Holding in the shocked gasp, you wait as quietly as you can when Stiles tries for “look man, she just needs–”

“I know she’s here, I just want to talk to her” Isaac interrupts him before Stiles clears his throat “well honestly that’s up to her”

You move as slowly as you can down the stairs and down the hallway towards the kitchen where they’re at, when Isaac’s voice causes your movements to freeze again “Did she tell you?”

Stiles must give him some form of acknowledgement because Isaac continues “did she tell you, she was just going to walk home last night. She needed to clear her head? Wasn’t really aware ‘clearing your head’ meant sleeping with _you_ the first second she wasn’t tied to a relationship”

“Hey, don’t talk about her like that– that’s not what happened” Stiles quickly defends, but Isaac reacts just as quickly “you think I couldn’t smell her all over you the moment you opened the door?”

Having enough you walk into the kitchen and two sets of eyes immediately land on you.

Taking in the awkwardness that settles over the room, your voice is small when you lift your eyes over to Isaac “I told you I was leaving and that I needed to clear my head, so don’t call me”

Isaac visibly swallows and tries “right but I wasn’t going to just give up–”

Stiles makes a noise and points towards the doorway into the living room “I’m just gonna– yup”

He sets his hand on your waist, offering a discrete reassuring squeeze on his walk past you.

It’s enough to give you the courage to fully do what you didn’t have the courage to do last night, not when Isaac’s big puppy dog eyes were looking at you.

Much like they are now, however, you take a deep breath and rip the band aid off “Isaac we need to just be–”

Isaac steps forward and interrupts your words as he sets his hand on the side of your face, stroking your cheek with his thumb “I know– I’m just not ready to let you go, even though I know you haven’t fully been mine.

“Isaac–” you try to argue that that wasn’t how it was. You were happy with Isaac, the relationship wasn’t bad in the slightest. It’s what makes this type of breakup hard, one person didn’t do anything specific to make it not work out. You two weren’t meant to be together. You weren’t meant to be anything more than friends.

He smiles sadly and tilts his head to the side as he moves his eyes between yours, whispering “it’s okay, I knew what I was coming between. I just hoped we could have had a stronger relationship”

You close your eyes with his words and feel him place a soft feather light kiss to your forehead.

Isaac clears his throat and pulls back from you, causing you to open your eyes and watch as he lifts his arm to indicate behind him with a point of his thumb “I’ll leave you to it then.”

He takes a few steps away from you before he turns around again “I really hope you stay happy y/n, you deserve everything good from this world”

Smiling gratefully you nod towards him “thank you– so do you, Isaac”

He lifts one side of his mouth, before he turns and heads out the front door.

You take a deep breath in, slowly releasing it with a little sigh before you turn to your right and smile softly.

Stiles is leaning his head on the doorframe, hesitant smile on his face as he regards you and what you must be feeling.

You clear your throat and point to the other doorway into the hall towards the front door “sorry about that, he really shouldn’t have come here”

Stiles shrugs and pushes off of his lean, walking up to you and setting his hands on your waist “can’t really blame a guy for not letting you go without a fight.”

You try to fight back your smile as you lift your arms to place your hands behind his neck, playing with the hairs you can just run your fingers through “Oh is that right?”

Stiles makes a face and pulls you closer to him as he states “I mean, as long as it’s well known I wasn’t giving up without a fight of my own”

“Flattery will take you far, Stilinski” you murmur up towards him, earning a smirk to fall on Stiles’ lips “I’m planning on it y/l/n, I’ve got years to make up for.”


End file.
